The present invention involves the subject matter contained in Disclosure Document Program Ser. No. 127,557, which was accorded a filing date of May 18, 1984. As most cassette tape users are well aware, there is a need for a device to turn the tape in a tape cartridge to a desired location, or take up the slack that often develops during periods of non-use, without having to resort to putting the cassette tape into a cassette tape player. Many manufacturers recommend using a pencil for this purpose, but this method is totally unsatisfactory because it does not work well; and also because it can damage or destroy the cassettes.
The only known prior art, even remotely similar in both purpose and function involves U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,369,853; 4,191,228; 2,788,817 and 2,418,638, which are directed to screwdriver type apparatus. These particular devices are not only totally inappropriate for use in the particular environment for which the present invention was specifically developed; but, under certain circumstances the mere presence of this type of tool proximate the tape cartridge could produce deleterious results. In addition the aforementioned structures are neither dimensioned nor configured for use in such a manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,853 discloses a driver for a socketed screw. It is a two-unit apparatus that would not fit into a cassette tape and, thus, does not serve as a limitation on the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,228, Fenton invented a torque-actuated tool apparatus. The design and configuration of this particular apparatus is such that the male unit could not conceiveably be adapted for use to fulfill the purpose and function of the cassette tape winding device.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,817 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,638 are structured in such a way as to make them inappropriate for use on cassette tapes.
Based on the foregoing situation, it is obvious that there is a clear and convincing need for a device to wind and rewind cassette tapes without placing them in a cassette tape player. Current viable alternatives, such as using a pencil, are both inefficient and often cause damage to the cassettes. The present invention has been specifically developed to fulfill this need.